Discussione:Wiki della Community/Archivio 2
Interwiki Link Please can someone add a link to the arabic central wiki in the languague box. just by typing ar: in the bottom of the source. --Achraf94 12:32, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Per favore qualcuno può inserire un link al wiki arabica centrale nella casella languague. semplicemente digitando ar: in fondo alla fonte. :Done-- 17:35, giu 4, 2010 (UTC) Ordine Wiki Una domanda semplice semplice: su che base è stilata la top10 delle wiki? --''Ichiki'' (chiama いっくん) 14:22, giu 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sul numero di pagine di contenuti che si può vedere nelle pagine delle statistiche in ogni wiki (es:Speciale:Statistiche)-- 19:40, giu 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Bene, come pensavo allora. Ho voluto chiedere per non crear flame assurdo. Quindi posso rollbackare l'ultimo cambiamento della Top10, giusto? Guardando quelle presenti in fondo alla Top10 al momento c'è ::*Halopedia: total=2921;good=750; ::*Linux: total=828;good=344; ::*Speciale Cobra 11: total=782;good=252 ::In cui è stata tolta la modifica per questa Wiki messa in 8° posizione. ::*Mangapedia: total=907;good=322; ::Non è nulla di estremamente essenziale, però è stata una modifica che ammetto di non aver compreso ed a cui vorrei porre rimedio. Se mi puoi confermare che ho capito bene riporto indietro la pagina ;) --''Ichiki'' (chiama いっくん) 20:50, giu 13, 2010 (UTC) :Magari prima di fare il revert chiarisci la faccenda con Cento-- 08:25, giu 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Aaa ma qui si parlava di me?? Comunque...ho rimesso a posto la top 10 prendendola da Wikia Tranlators. Controllando molte wiki che erano nella nostra top 10 erano già state superate per numero di articoli da altre. Due cose sono da mettere a posto: il link e l'ordine esatto, poichè sono si le top 10 ma per es. la 7 potrebbe avere piu articoli della 4. Cento93 08:39, ago 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ad occhio però non mi convince molto come cosa :/ Ad esempio, la mia non veniva tra le 10 (che ha 800+ voci) ma ce ne era una da 150+ voci al 5/6 posto. Non sarebbe poi meglio linkare alla pagina su questa wikia invece che all'home relativa? Altrimenti controllare la pagina con il numero di voci è un inferno Ichiki (chiama いっくん) 14:38, ago 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Si credo sia meglio! Io ho messo i link alla homepage relativa perchè sulla wikia tralsator è cosi è ho fatto semplicemente copia incolla per scarsità di tempo!Cento93 14:42, ago 13, 2010 (UTC) Template Avvisi Salve, vorrei sapere come ottenere i Template Avvisi di wikipedia. Grazie! Minerva Titani 21:14, lug 8, 2010 (UTC) :Non ho capito bene la domanda. Vuoi sapere come si creano template?-- 13:52, lug 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Vorrei sapere se e da dove posso importare i template che sono descritti nel link riportato sopra. O se esistono template di default simili in wikia (e come si chiamano) per creare degli avvisi riguardo alla modifica delle pagine, come specificato nel link stesso. Minerva Titani 16:26, lug 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Per importare una pagina da wikipedia vai su questo link, segui le istruzioni, poi vai sulla pagina Speciale:Importa della wiki di cui sei amministratrice e segui le istruzioni-- 09:02, lug 11, 2010 (UTC) Classifica Salve, recentemente ho messo su questa wikia l'articolo sulla wikia dedicata a Dofus, e ho notato che supera il numero di articoli di Linux (total=1588 e good=420 di Dofus contro i total=835 e good=345 di Linux), quindi volevo chiedere: a meno che non abbia considerato qualche cosa, la wikia di Dofus potrà entrare nella classifica? Grazie e scusate il disturbo :) --Idontknow118 23:58, lug 19, 2010 (UTC) :Procedi pure-- 08:19, lug 26, 2010 (UTC) Nuova wiki - categoria Musica Salve! Ho creato la Dire Straits wiki. Potreste inserirla nella lista delle wikia in italiano? Grazie. Minerva Titani 17:08, ago 13, 2010 (UTC) Alterazione classifica Non si capisce bene come mai dalla classifica sia scomparsa Memory Alpha, che a quanto mi risulta (ma potrei sbagliare), è la seconda per numero di articoli con i 2457 odierni. Credo che sia necessaria un po' di presenza e di controllo in più, dato che oltretutto, si verificano molti vandalismi. Gifh 21.08.10 21:28 (local time)